


Here We Go Again

by moonwitxh



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/M, Not Beta Read, im sorry, kenny is mafia, not beta we die like men, people die, titans in the modern world sound scary too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:00:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26436052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonwitxh/pseuds/moonwitxh
Summary: Reincarnation seemed unbelievable. It wasn't real. But the fact that memories from a past life came up was another thing.Levi knew that. Mikasa's parents knew that. Many people knew that, yet fate seemed to be cruel and reawakened their past life's memories for reasons unknown. Or perhaps, it was because the possibility of titans reappearing in the modern 21st century was too big of a problem to not ignore.- Reincarnation AU. A lot of people have memories of their past life. Some don't. Mikasa isn't the strong badass that she was in the past.
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Comments: 7
Kudos: 28





	1. The beginning

Dark eyes stared at the blurry face of a young boy. His mouth opened but there was no sound. He turned his head and pointed at the gigantic wall. Then suddenly, a monstrous sized face appeared at the top. She felt fear.

“Mikasa!” She jolted and quickly moved her head to her friend who sat next to her on the train on the way home from the evening academy.  
“Yui…” Her friend looked concerned. She wasn’t sure why.  
“You sure you’re okay? You look a bit pale… You’ve been off this entire day.”  
Mikasa attempted to recall what seemed like a somewhat vivid nightmare. She couldn’t remember.  
“I… it’s just stress.”  
“I mean I guess. We’re at your stop by the way!”  
Mikasa got up and made her way to the exit. “See you tomorrow, Yui!”  
“See ya!”

Mikasa made her way out of the Nakano train station, running the intersection as the pedestrian countdown was nearing 0 already. The daydream, from on the train, was long forgotten. She turned the corner before stopped and looking at the book store straight ahead. 

She still had time before dinner and she had already finished her 2nd german book. She needed another if she wanted to get any better at her father’s mother tongue. 

She stepped in, walking towards the international language section. She noticed something that seemed rather odd for the bookstore. It was an old journal that seemed to be coming apart with the leather peeling on the spine. There was german writing on it. 

_Zeitschrift von Dr. Grisha Jäger._

Perhaps, it could be a good option to read a journal to assist in learning the german language. She brought it to the counter.

“I’ve never seen this book before… hm…” She glanced up at the lady as she grabbed her wallet to pay for the journal. “Just give me 500 yen.” Mikasa was a bit surprised but happy. She took a 500 yen coin out of her wallet and paid for it. She put the book inside of her bookbag and turned around. As she walked through the bookstore door, a short man bumped into her shoulder. She spoke her apology and the man muttered some words in another language. She rolled her eyes and walked home.

\--

“It’s not there?” A female’s voice echoed through the phone’s speaker into the hotel room.  
“No, of fucking course not. Kenny or someone probably already beat me to the store.” The man spoke, clearly irritated. “Are you sure you got the right address from the stupid journal? Ask Eren and make sure with him. If it’s wrong and I’m in the wrong country, I’m gonna kill him.”  
“Nonsense, Levi! The address was correct, the journal should’ve been there. If someone else got their hands on the journal, let’s just hope it was someone else. God knows what would happen if Kenny got his hands on that journal.”  
“God knows what would happen to the person who had Dr. Jäger’s journal if it isn’t Kenny.”  
“I know you would rather have some random person have it then Kenny though.”  
“It just means another fucking mess to clean up and another trail to mislead any foreign authorities.”  
“You can pull the strings, Levi. Isn’t your cousin a police officer in Japan or something?”

Levi became silent and he turned his head up from his cup of tea to the window. He never alerted his cousin that he would be in Japan. He didn’t need his cousin to get involved. But it seems like he may have to if the possibility of some random person held onto the journal.  
“Levi?”

“I’ll call you later Hange.”  
“Is it late there already? Good night then!”

Perhaps, he could check on his cousin and family. Just maybe 20 years ago, his cousin disappeared. Maybe 10 years ago, Levi then found out why and where his cousin, Jake Ackerman had gone. Jake had married a Japanese woman and had a daughter. Levi found out by accident, crossing paths with Jake while in Japan. Jake begged Levi not to tell a soul of where he was, as Jake was hiding from his father, Kenny, a madman and leader of some sort of underground group that seemed to act like a gang of some sort that both Jake and Levi considered being. Levi promised upon seeing a picture of his niece whom he then vowed to protect from the cruel world. He knew that face of his niece, Mikasa Ackerman was born once again. However, it seemed that fate was still cruel. Despite his niece, growing up in a world that lacked of titans, she still couldn’t escape the reality of their bloodline. Maybe, he can keep her out. As long as he can find out where that fucking journal of Eren’s father, Dr. Grisha Jäger.

\--

He put his hood down further as he made his way towards his cousin’s home. He stopped as he heard a girl’s voice, familiar yet it held more emotion, oblivious of the cruel past life she had.  
“Dad, you’re late! Mom and I already ate.”  
“Sorry, I was held up at the station with some paperwork. How was your day Mikasa?”  
“Okay! I learned a few more German words and picked up a book on the way home. Maybe you could help me out with it?”  
“Yes of course…” The voices faded and the sound of the front door closing came next.  
Levi nodded, thanking that his cousin and his family were safe. He turned around and walked back to the hotel room.

In an alley, three men watched as Levi walked away.  
“Heh, thanks for leading us here, Levi.” The one in front grinned and walked to the house, opening the gate. The other two followed behind. They walked up to the door, all yielding weapons from pistols to pocket knives. 

\--

Jake Ackerman placed his bag down and walked into the dining room, looking at the plate of food his wife had made for him. He took a seat to get ready to eat.  
“Dad, this is the book!” Mikasa walked in and waved the journal before placing it on the table. “I found it at the book store just a bit away from the train station! Looked a bit old but I felt like it would be good to read since someone personally wrote it.” She stated.  
Jake glanced at the journal, opening his mouth to state that he would look at it after he was done but he froze as he read the author’s name.

“Mikasa.”  
His voice was off-putting. Mikasa had never heard her father speak like that before. Then he began speaking in German, which she understood as her father occasionally spoke in German, but mainly chose to speak in Japanese. She looked up from the journal’s beaten cover and looked at her father. He had stretched his arm out and picked up the book.  
He gritted his teeth, quickly getting up and taking the journal with him.  
“Dad?”  
He grabbed a small black garbage bag and put the book in there.  
“Dad, what are you doing?”  
As he tied the bag tight, he looked up to his daughter who furrowed her brows in confusion due to his odd actions.  
“Did you read anything in the journal yet?”  
“Not yet-”

The doorbell rang. His eyes widened and he grew worried.  
“Mikasa, go to your room”  
“Dad? What are you-”  
“I said go to your room. Now.”

He noticed his wife walking to the door as his daughter grumbled and ran up the stairs.

“Wait, Ichika! Don’t!”

Everything became slow all of a sudden. The door slammed open and three men walked in.

It was like a memory of the past, however, he was opening the door before he was killed. His past life, memories of the past that he didn’t want to remember. Fate wasn’t nice though.

Jake had awoken with his memories years prior. When he met Ichika on a vacation trip with his friends. He was 20 and upon meeting her and awoken up memories of a past life. One where he was a hunter and was married and lived at the edge of the woods with his Asian wife and their daughter. He recalled his Ackerman last name in that life as well, recalling that a royal family was after their bloodlines for unknown reasons. Massacring his family along with many Asians. Which was the reason behind why they lived at the edge of the woods, to lessen the contact they had with other people and to lessen the risk of them losing their lives. However, it seemed that three men also saw an opportunity and wanted to take his wife and daughter. He recalled, in his last dying breath. His wife was killed while trying to protect his daughter and the men took his daughter. 

Jake recalled the titans and that they, along with millions of other people, lived within walls that protected them from the outside world. He recalled Dr. Jäger who was making a house visit as Mikasa have been having headaches. 

He then wondered. Was fate being cruel once again? He knew his father, Kenny, was aware of his past life as well. He was aware that Kenny, in the past, worked for the royal family. Today, he was the leader of the german mafia, seeking to bring back titans. He wanted to protect his wife and daughter from the possibility of titans coming back and fled to Japan. Kenny didn’t know of his wife and daughter in the past, he surely wouldn’t know where he would be hiding then. 

Yet, it seemed that fate was cruel and the years Jake had put into protecting his family and hiding them in Japan had gone to waste. His wife was now pushed against the wall. A gun was put to his head as the three men who had barged into his home yelled at them to stay still or they’ll be killed. It seemed that his father had found him. He wondered if the journal of Dr. Grisha Jäger that Mikasa had brought home had cursed them to this life. He took a deep breath, glancing at his wife, who too had memories of the past, and they both were fully aware that Mikasa’s only chance to escape was now. 

“Mikasa! Run!” He and his wife screamed as the man holding the pistol gritted his teeth and pulled the trigger as another man ran up the stairs. He watched at the bullet got closer to him and he tried to hear his daughter’s feet move to escape through the balcony exit on the second floor but all he could hear was his own heart beating adrenaline and his wife’s own scream.


	2. Hiding | Chapter 2

Mikasa overheard the front door slam open. She looked at the black bag that the journal she had bought in confusion. Her father acted oddly upon seeing the journal and attempted to throw it away. She had hastily taken it as her father switched his attention to the front door. She then heard a scream and a yell from unfamiliar rough voices. Her eyes widened and she recalled her father teaching her an escape route in case of emergency. On the second floor, they had a small balcony that had a staircase that went to the little backyard of their house. Mikasa grabbed the journal in the bag and her phone and ran to the balcony as she heard her father yell to run. She opened the door and quickly ran to the gate, opening it and sprinted to the police station her father worked at.

‘What the hell was happening?’ Thoughts raced through her head as the echoing sound of a scream and a gunshot rang in her ears. Mikasa was scared and just to her luck, the rain had begun to fall. She heard another gunshot as she ran through the streets while doing her best to avoid any incoming traffic. Mikasa turned the corner into another street and noticed a man sprinting after her. She took a deep breath and ran even faster, the site of her father’s work nearing. Noticing that traffic on the main street where the police station sat, she turned and ran down the street attempting to wave down others to help her. She was frantic and in dire need of help. Then a man walked out of the liquor store and she crashed into him.

“Watch where you’re fucking go.” The man’s gruff voice was quiet. Mikasa immediately spoke out.  
“Please, help me!” Her eyes were wide as she grabbed the man’s sleeve.

His eyes widened. “Mikasa…” He gritted his teeth as he noticed an odd-looking man down the street looking around. “Fuck.” He got up, grabbing the teen, and pulling her up. “C’mon.” 

‘How did he know my name?’ Mikasa wondered.

He pulled her into the convenience store. He walked into the aisle, taking his hoodie off, and giving it to the young girl who wore wet clothes due to the rain. He then noticed the garbage bag in her hand. He looked over the shelves towards the front door. The man ran past.

She looked at the man in confusion, oddly feeling like she had to know him. He looked familiar, but he also didn’t. She couldn’t place her finger on why she believed he looked familiar.

“How do you know my name?”

“What’s in the bag? Why aren’t you at home with your parents?”

“I asked first.”

“Tch.”

“Ahem.” Levi looked over at the cashier who watched them suspiciously.

“Ah, sorry.” Levi bowed his head, grabbing Mikasa by the shoulder, and walked cautiously out. 

“Once again,” Mikasa started as they walked through the streets, “How do you know my name and why does it seem like you know exactly why I need help?”

“Later, kid. Just hurry up.” He walked into a hotel marching up to his room with Mikasa behind.

“No. Tell me first.” She stopped. He turned around, annoyed.

“I’m your uncle, your dad’s cousin, first cousin once removed, whichever the fuck it is.” Levi stated.

“Uncle…?” Mikasa was aware of his existence as her father told her about him once before. She never saw him before. She asked, waiting for him to tell her his name so she could confirm it was indeed her Uncle Levi.

“Levi.” He said. “Now c’mon.” He walked up to his door, opening it with his hotel card, and waiting for her to walk inside.

So it was indeed her uncle. She stole another look at him as she walked into his hotel room. “Why did it seem like you know why I needed help from the person chasing me?”

“Mikasa, I’ll answer that later. First, you have to answer me, did something happen to your parents?” Levi sat on the desk chair.

She bit her lip, remembering the sound of the gunshots and screams, the sounds echoing through her ears. Her ears were ringing as reality began to break around her. Her parents… were they dead? Her eyes widened, she felt almost offended by her own thoughts. They couldn’t be dead, could they? She felt tears rising and nausea took over. She began inhaling deeply. What just happened? She moved and sat on the edge of the bed.

“Mikasa, did something happen to your parents?”

“I…” Her voice broke and she felt a tear run down her face. “I don’t know.”  
She glanced at the bag that held the journal, that her father seemed offended by. “It’s all this stupid journal’s fault.” She immediately blamed the inanimate object. ‘It had to be the reason behind the sudden attackers. Perhaps it was related to her father’s job. Had her father been targeted? She wondered. Was this journal related to a crime or investigation?

Levi glanced at the bag as Mikasa stated that. “Journal?” Mikasa took the journal out and showed it to Levi. Levi looked at the research journal in surprise.  
Who would’ve thought the journal he was after happened to be in the hands of Mikasa. Levi looked back at Mikasa realizing she was panicking. He placed his hand on her head and patted her head. “Calm down… Everything will be okay-”

“Everything won’t be okay!” She yelled out, pushing his hand off of her head. She looked at him in the eye. “You…” she furrowed her eyebrows, “you know something about my parents. Tell me!” The look in his eyes, he knew something. He must know why people barged into her house and possibly killed her parents. She gulped air, was nervous, and looked down.

Levi’s eyes widened. He sighed. “I was supposed to protect your father and his family.”

“Protect? From what?” Mikasa cried out her fingers gripping onto her pants, nails digging into her legs, “My parents might be fucking… dead! If you were supposed to be protecting us, why didn’t you do it?!”

A pause and Mikasa looked up from her lap. “Tell me!”

“Your grandfather Kenny is after that journal. It holds vital information that can be used wrongly if in the wrong hands. I’ve been looking for it to ensure Kenny didn’t get his grimy hands on them. Your dad was supposed to help him but he ran away years ago, went into hiding. I found out where he was a couple of years ago and helped him hide but it seems I’ve been followed.”

“My dad has never mentioned, even once, about any Kenny.” She muttered. “So why,” She turned her eyes back to the journal, “It has to be something else, maybe cause I got this stupid journal and maybe it was involved in some sort of investigation my dad was part of.” Mikasa didn’t believe Levi. It was way too much information at once to be true. 

“Mikasa-” Levi began.

“I... I’m leaving, I need to go to the police, I-” She got up quickly and her breathing became heavy and the room was dizzying. She attempted to balance herself, moving her foot and placing her hand on the bed.

“Rest. You need to rest. Police tomorrow.” He sighed deeply. It seemed that the police indeed had to be involved, and he hoped, his cousin was still alive. For Mikasa’s sake. He needed to make a call back to HQ though, there was a new development in the mission.

\--

“Levi?” Hange answered her phone, surprised. She turned her head to her commander, Erwin, one of his eyebrows raised. “What’s up? I thought you were going to go to sleep. Isn’t it late in Tokyo right now?” She pressed on the speaker button as she asked, placing the phone on the meeting room table. People in the headquarters were in a meeting due to the possibility of the journal being in the wrong hands. They were preparing for the worst-case scenario. “We’re in a meeting right now and I put you on speaker so every-”

 _“Things just changed, Kenny is looking for the journal and it just so happens Mikasa has been holding on to the journal,”_ Levi answered, and as he answered, hands slammed onto the meeting table. Hange looked towards the source of Eren Jäger.

“Mikasa?! Is she okay?” His voice was full of concern but also anger. “Why does she have the journal? Does she remember everything?”

 _“Let me continue, idiot.” Levi’s voice rang through the speaker._ Hange made hand motions to Eren to calm down and sit back down.  
_“Anyways, Mikasa had Dr. Jäger’s 3rd journal. Mikasa doesn't know anything about Dr. Jäger. Yet, I have a feeling that Kenny followed me and attempted to take the journal. Though, he must’ve underestimated Jake Ackerman.”_

“Underestimated?”

 _“Mikasa ran from home with pursuers.” On the other end of the call, Levi started speaking, turning to the girl who was staring at her hands that rested on her legs. “Mikasa,” He began and Mikasa looked up at Levi._

“Yes?” Hange could hear the girl’s faint voice. She looked at Eren who stared at the phone as if wishing he could see Mikasa in person.

 _“The journal you have. It happens to belong to a doctor who’s involved in some research that is related to Kenny. The doctor had disappeared but had left 9 journals behind. The one you have should be the third one.”_

_Mikasa slowly took the journal out of the bag, gulping air, nervous. “My father knew about this? Was it related to an investigation?”_

_“No. He knows the doctor’s name, but it wasn’t related to his police work here in Japan but Kenny’s work in Germany and Russia.”_

_“Kenny,” she furrowed her eyebrows, thinking. The gears in her brain were turning as she understood what was happening. “He broke into my house because he wanted this journal? He can have it, I want my parents back.”_

_“Mikasa, he can’t have the journal,” Levi spoke, his eyes glaring at her._

_“I didn’t want anything to do with this, I just wanted to learn German because my father is German so I got this stupid journal. But this stupid fucking journal killed my parents.”_

_“We don’t know that yet.”_

_“I heard a gunshot, Levi” Mikasa answered, her voice raised in anger._

_“It was a warning shot. Kenny won’t kill your parents if you ran away successfully. He’ll use your parents to get the journal back.”_

“Levi,” Erwin’s voice rang through his ears as Levi forgot he was still on the phone in the emergency meeting at HQ. “if Mikasa has the book indeed, bring her back to HQ. I’ll be sending the jet to pick both of you up.”

Eren’s voice came next, “Levi, protect Mikasa, please.” He pleaded.

_He turned away from Mikasa and nodded, “Of fucking course I will brat.”_

_He hung up the phone._

\--

Meanwhile, at the meeting, Eren closed his eyes momentarily, the new information settling in his brain. Mikasa was now involved but she was safe, so far. His father really had to go and put a fucking journal in Japan where Mikasa happened to get her hands on it. He opened his eyes and looked at his hands gripped atop the meeting room table. She didn’t remember anything though. He wasn’t sure whether to be upset that she didn’t remember or glad she didn’t remember. All the cruel and miserable moments, but also some beautiful moments they had gone through in the past. He felt a hand on his back and he turned his head to his friend, his best friend, one before in the past and once again in their new reality.

“I’m glad she's there, Mikasa’s coming back,” Armin whispered.

“I don’t know whether to be upset that she doesn’t have her memories or happy that she doesn’t remember.”

“Hah, that’s for sure.” A new voice entered the conversation. It was Jean. “Her not remembering will save her the heartbreak you made her go through.”

“Shut your trap, Jean.”

Eren will be seeing Mikasa soon. He wondered if she grew her hair out or if it was short like it was in the past after they joined the 104th training corps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter already c: since college starts in a few weeks and I'll be busy TT Hope you like it !


End file.
